Makino Haru
Makino Haru is the main character of the magical idol series Ryou-chan's Idol Rescue Mission. She is a popular rookie idol. Haru enjoys being an idol and doing her idol activities. General Appearance Personality Haru is a positive and happy-go-lucky girl. She is hard-working and responsible; as a result she does not like and cannot stand lazy people like her older sister Meiko. She is mature for her age due to Meiko being immature. Haru cares for others and is protective to the ones she cares about. She likes to wear boys', girls', and gender-neutral/androgynous clothes because she looks good in them. Haru is easy to scare and intimidate. Appearance Haru has short midnight blue hair in a pageboy hairstyle with sea green eyes. She usually either wears a short-sleeved blue dress with white polka dots, a blue hair bow with white polka dots, and blue slip-ons with white polka dots or a white waist coat with blue pockets over a blue short-sleeved shirt, a blue tie, blue pants, white socks, and blue sneakers. In her Ikebukuro Idol Training Academy school uniform, she wears a long-sleeved white sailor top with a black necktie, a dark navy blue sailor collar with three white stripes, and a pair of dark navy blue shorts. She also wears dark navy blue penny loafers and short white socks. The sailor top also shows the school's emblem on the badge that is located at the left, which is a black badge with a face of an owl. Relationships *'Fukui Haruki' - Haru's best friend. She sees Haruki as a big brother and listens to his advice. *'Fukui Haruko' - Haru's best friend. She sees Haruko as a big sister and appreciates her help. *'Sakana' - Haru's manager. *'Makino Meiko' - Haru's older sister. She dislikes Meiko due to her laziness and refers to her as "Taidako" like the rest of her family; Meiko is the reason why Haru has to be the mature sibling in the family. At the end of the series, the two make up because Meiko becomes more mature and Haru no longer calls her "Taidako" unless it's for joking around and teasing. *'Mr. Makino' - Haru's father. Haru loves him and gets her positive, happy-go-lucky traits from him. *'Mrs. Makino' - Haru's mother. Haru looks up to her as a role model and gets her hard-working, responsible traits from her. *'Makino Daisuke' - Haru's younger brother. Haru enjoys his help taking care of the younger siblings. *'Makino Hayate' - Haru's younger brother. Haru enjoys playing with him, but also has to help him with his impulsiveness. *'Makino Asaka' - Haru's younger sister. Haru enjoys her help with making breakfast for the family in the morning. *'Makino Amaya' - Haru's younger sister. *'Makino Keiko' - Haru's younger sister. *'Makino Hiraku' - Haru's younger brother. Etymology (真木乃) Makino comes from Ma (真) meaning "real or genuine", Ki (木) meaning "tree", and (乃) No meaning "of". So, Makino roughly means "Real tree of" or "Genuine tree of". (晴) Haru means "Clear weather". Makino Haru means "Real tree of clear weather" or "Genuine tree of clear weather". Quotes "How are you doing today, everyone? Glad to hear that! Ready to hear my song? Okay!" - Haru just before she starts her concerts. "My gender? Well, I'll put it like this. I'm genderfluid which means that my gender varies over time. I use female pronouns most of the time since I identify as a girl most of the time, but I also use male and gender-neutral pronouns since I can identify as a boy or nonbinary as well." - Haru when asked about her gender. Trivia *Haru is the first magical idol to be genderfluid. *She identifies as genderfluid because she wears and uses male, female, and gender-neutral pronouns and clothing; she is referred by female pronouns most of the time. *Haru's first name is similar to Haruki's and Haruko's first names. *She refers to herself using jibun, but also uses watashi, atashi, and boku. Category:Magic Idol Category:Idols Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:User:Cure Wonder